A Smile
by KiriKatsudonRE22
Summary: Ngambek disaat hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal semua orang terdekat dan keluarga sudah memberikan kado. Lalu, apa? Warn: FemNaru/ Spesial Naruto Birth day.


_Sore hari merupakan tempat yang paling ramai akan anak-anak kecil. Mereka menyukai kegiatan sore di taman dengan teman-teman mereka. Bermain ayunan, bermain petak umpet dan banyak permainan lain yang dapat mereka lakukan. Taman kanak-kanak memang sangat ramai, terlebih jika hari libur seperti hari minggu. Walau begitu, orang tua harus tetap ikut menemani sang anak. Menjaga mereka walau banyak anak-anak pula di taman tersebut. Pengawasan orang tua itu harus. Terlebih jika anak itu masih terlampau kecil untuk ditinggalkan._

_Namun, berbeda dengan salah satu anak di ayunan. Ia duduk dengan wajah cemberut dengan mata bundar berkaca-kaca. Entah kemana pergi orang tuanya. Anak itu tampak ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan tetap duduk diam diatas ayunan. Tidak ada anak lain yang menyapanya, membuat bibir pink sang anak gadis bergetar hebat. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya menangis. Bukan karena tidak melihat temannya atau tidak ada teman yang menghampirinya._

"_Naru__."_

_Anak gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara familiar untuknya. Ketika melihat wajah sang pemanggil, anak itu akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah dari tadi dia tahan. "Huweeee... Cuke-nii~ lama cekali. Nalu udah nggak cabal mau ec clim." Dengan linangan air mata dan hidung yang memerah, gadis kecil yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto, menghampiri seorang anak lelaki penyebab ia menangis. Sedang anak itu hanya menggeleng pelan, seperti orang dewasa. Ia menyerahkan satu ice cream rasa jeruk dengan toping saus coklat diatasnya. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Naruto dengan hidung memerah menjilat nikmat ice cream miliknya. "Menunggu es krim saja sudah menangis. Ne, Naru nggak boleh nangis ya."_

_Naruto mendongak. Ice cream yang baru berapa kali jilatan itu ia hentikan. Dengan wajah senang walau ada jejak air mata disana, ia memandang wajah lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Naruto memberikan senyum lebar khas anak-anak. "Bialin, Nalu udah capek nunggu Cuke-nii. Nalu maunya makan ec crim cama Cuke-nii diatas ayunan itu – ," Naruto menunjuk ayunan yang tadi ia duduki dan satu ayunan kosong disebelahnya. " – Nalu takut nanti matahalinya hilang dan gelap."_

_Anak lelaki itu – Uchiha Sasuke, hanya terkekeh ketika mata bundar didepannya memandang berbinar. "Baiklah." Sasuke menyetujuinya. Ia menarik tangan mungil sang 'adik' penuh sayang. Ia lalu duduk dengan diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka memandang senja dengan warna jingga indah itu. Mereka saling merasakan nikmatnya ice cream dengan menikmati momen berdua disore hari. Hingga keheningan terhenti sejenak saat Naruto memandang Sasuke tersenyum memandang langit. "Cuke-nii, kalau tersenyum Nalu cuka deh."_

_Sasuke berhenti memandang langit. Ia lalu menatap Naruto begitu dalam. Hingga, senyum amat tulus ia berikan pada Naruto. Membuat gadis kecil tersebut tertawa senang._

**Disclaimer: Naruto Kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Warning: Typo's selalu menemani, EYD tidak pada tempat yang tepat, alur kecepatan etc**

**Summary: **

**.**

**.**

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasuFemNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

**A Smile: By Nauchi Kirika**

**.**

**.**

" – ru, Naru."

Naruto, gadis cantik yang sekarang sudah menginjak 19 tahun dan sebentar lagi ke-20 tahun. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika salah satu teman wanitanya memanggil dengan suara sedikit meninggi. Mata sapphire indah itu memandang emerald sang sahabat dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kamu melamun, Naru." Sakura, sahabat Naruto sejak Konoha high school itu sedikit khawatir terhadap Naruto. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan sampai orange juice yang kamu pesan hanya sebagai sampingan lamunanmu?" Lagi, Sakura bersuara. Ia sedikit heran dengan sahabat pirangnya yang beberapa hari terakhir selalu kepergok melamun. Padahal, Sakura dan sahabatnya yang lain sudah bertanya, namun Naruto sama sekali enggan memberi tahu.

Wajah cantik si wanita pirang hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada, Sakura-chan. Humm... Hinata kemana?"

Mendengus jengkel, Sakura membuang muka. "Aku melihatnya bersama Kiba tadi." Jelas Sakura tahu kalau Naruto mengubah topic pembicaraan. Inilah yang selalu dia lakukan jika temannya mulai bertanya macam-macam. Jujur, itu membuat Sakura gemas sendiri ingin tahu apa masalah yang menimpa sahabat pirangnya ini. Melihat Naruto sering melamun membuatnya khawatir.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan dan Kiba, anak dari fakultas kedokteran itu pacaran?" Tanya Naruto mulai kepo. Lamunannya tadi berangsur-angsur terlupakan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak tau sih. Tapi melihat perhatian Kiba untuk Hinata jelas sekali kalau lelaki itu menyukai Hinata," jelas Sakura.

Naruto manggut-manggut dengan diiringi kekehan geli. Sahabatnya itu terlalu pemalu untuk Kiba yang memiliki sifat sebelas-duabelas dengan dirinya. Terlalu ceplas-ceplos dan suka mengambil tindakan tanpa berpikir. Tapi ia senang mendengarnya, setidaknya dengan Hinata dan Kiba, terlihat jika Hinata juga aman bersama lelaki yang baru-baru ia ketahui sangat menyukai anjing. "Hihihi... Bagus deh kalau begitu. Aku lihat Kiba juga cukup berani untuk menghadapi Neji-senpai yang terkenal sister complex itu."

Sakura hanya menjawab berupa anggukan. Ia lalu meminum lemon tea miliknya. Setelah itu, ia memandang Naruto begitu intes. "Hm... Kamu juga harus memiliki kekasih Naru. Padahal banyak sekali silent fans mu itu." Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini. Dari mereka Konoha High School hingga memasuki perkuliahan, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, acuh. "Kamu tahu Kyuu-nee, dia akan marah kalau aku pacara sebelum lulus kuliah. Huh! dia itu terlalu mengekangku melakukan ini-itu." Naruto bersungut-sungut mengingat bagaimana garangnya wajah sang kakak ketika mengancamnya untuk tidak pacaran. Kakaknya itu terlalu berpikir kuno dengan selalu mengutamakan pendidikan.

Sakura terkekeh. "Benar juga, aku baru ingat kakak wanitamu itu."

"Hum – "

Drrrttt drrrttt

Mendengar bunyi getaran diatas meja, sapphire Naruto melihat handphone yang tergeletak tak jauh dari minumannya. Ia mengambil handphone-nya lalu melihat siapakah yang memanggilnya. Alis pirang lentiknya sedikit mengernyit. Ia lalu menyentuh kotak hijau dilayar handhphonenya.

"Halo, Teme-nii?"

"..."

"Eh? Emang lagi tidak ada kesibukan dikantor?"

"..."

"Hu-um... Aku segera kesana."

Tut tut tut

Naruto segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Sedang Sakura hanya memandang heran sang sahabat ketika nama panggilan yang sering didengarnya pula akhir-akhir ini kembali terucap. "Nii-sanmu lagi?" Tanya Sakura. "Ya, aku harus oergi sekarang, Saku-chan. Ja..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, dengan langkah cepat Naruto pergi. Wanita itu sesekali tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang menyapanya.

Tak jauh dari cafetaria kampus, ia dapat melihat segerombolan wanita sedang memandang takjub akan sosok yang hanya memasang wajah datar itu. Sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang bersandar di badan mobil _maybach landaulet_, mobil mahal dengan tampilan elegan berwarna dark blue. Segera Naruto menghampiri pria itu. "Teme-nii sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Naruto sekedar basa-basi. Mata sapphirenya sedikit melirik sekitar ketika banyak wanita memandang iri kearahnya. Ia lalu memasuki mobil bersama dengan 'kakak'nya – Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke datar. lelaki itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk keluar areal kampus.

"Tumben mau menjemput?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Ia memang baru pertamakali menjemput sang 'adik' tercintanya ini. Semenjak terakhir kali ditaman itu, Sasuke dan keluarga pindah dan otomatis berpisah dengan Naruto. Namun, ia kembali sekitar dua minggu, menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya yang dulu dijalankan oleh pamannya. Membuat ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Pertemuan awal mereka adalah saat makan malam.

"Tidak boleh?"

Naruto langsung memandang sepenuhnya pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. "Bukan! Aku merasa tidak enak kalau Nii-san sedang ada kerjaan."

Sasuke mendengus, "Kalau aku menjemputmu, itu tanda kerjaanku sudah selesai."

"Oh..." hanya itu tanggapan Naruto. Wajahnya kembali murung ketika sekilas ia melihat wajah rupawan Sasuke.

Hening menyapa mereka berdua. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara handphone Sasuke berbunyi. Naruto melirik pria yang sangat disayanginya sekilas.

"Halo?"

"_Kamu dimana, Suke?"_

'Perempuan? apakah pacarnya Teme-nii?' batin Naruto bertanya. Entah mengapa sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya ketika benaknya berasumsi demikian. Ia mendengar suara sang penelpon karena mereka sedikit berdekatan. Naruto membuang muka. Dia tidak ingin mendengar perkataan Sasuke dengan wanita di seberang telepon sana. Tangannya segera mengambil earphone dan memasang ditelinganya. Mulai mendengarkan music favoritnya.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari kemudian.**_

Terlihat Naruto dan Gaara sedang berjalan. Mereka terlihat begitu asyik berbincang dengan tidak memerdulikan sekitar. Gaara adalah teman Naruto. Mereka satu fakultas dan menurut Naruto, walau Gaara memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke – Datar, ia akui Gaara cukup enak diajak berbicara ringan. Bahkan terkadang Gaara tak akan sungkan untuk menampilkan senyum hangat padanya. Sungguh pemuda itu selain tampan, ia juga baik hati.

Semenjak kedatangan Sasuke kembali, Naruto jadi sering membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan Gaara. Entah dari segi berbicara maupun ekspresi. Kalau mau dibilang sih, Gaara tidak terlalu kaku. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, bahkan Naruto tak pernah melihat ekspresi marah atau senyuman dari pemuda itu.

Ketika mereka sampai diparkiran, Gaara dan Naruto berhenti tepat di depan mobil sport milik Gaara. "Apa mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Gaara dengan senyum hangat. Wajah Naruto kontan memerah melihat betapa tampannya pemuda ini ketika tersenyum.

"Maaf Gaara, aku sudah dijemput oleh Suke-nii." Naruto memandang seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Ia memasang wajah dingin seketika. "Baiklah."

Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto. Pria itu lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengacak penuh sayang rambut pirang Naruto. Menuai protesan dari sang empunya. "Teme-nii, jangan dikacak!" Namun Sasuke hanya cuek akan hal itu. Ia lalu berhenti mengacak surai pirang yang terasa lembut jika disentuh. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto merapihkan rambutnya, membuat si pirang tak melihat hal langka tersebut. Setelah itu, tanpa memandang Gaara, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto.

"Dahh... Gaara."

Gaara memandang kepergian Naruto dengan lelaki yang disebut 'kakak' oleh si pirang.

.

.

.

Kushina menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sang anak ketika dihari special anaknya, justru sedang mengambek entah apa alasannya. Padahal ucapan serta hadiah dari dirinya, Minato dan Kyuubi sudah diberikan. Kushina juga sempat melihat Naruto pulang bersama teman-teman. Seperti biasa, jika Naruto ulang tahun, maka anaknya itu akan jalan-jalan entah kemana menghabiskan waktu hingga malam. Namun, biasanya anaknya itu pulang dengan wajah bahagia malah pulang dengan wajah kusut.

"Naru, kamu kenapa sayang? Jangan membuat ibu khawatir."

Entah kata apa lagi yang ingin Kushina ucapkan agar anaknya mau berbicara atau membuka pintu. Hingga Kyuubi datang saja dan ikut menggedor namun Naruto tidak bersuara.

Kyuubi dan Kushina menengok kebelakang saat melihat Minato datang. "Ada Mikoto, Itachi dan Fugaku dibawah." ujar Pria paruh baya tersebut. Kushina sedikit senang saat kawan lama berkunjung. Ia lalu kembali menatap pintu yang terkunci didepannya – pintu kamar Naruto.

"Biarkan saja dia. Nanti Sasuke akan datang." Seolah tahu, Minato tersenyum pada Kushina dan anak pertamanya.

Kushina dan Kyuubi saling tatap sejenak. Mereka lalu mengangguk pelan lalu menuju tangga untuk turun kelantai bawah. Menyambut tamu special.

Sedangkan didalam, terlihat gundukan diatas kasur king size. Gundukan itu adalah Naruto yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia hanya terdiam dengan bibir manyun. Walau begitu handphonenya tetap menyala, dikarenakan ia takut gelap dan didalam selimut miliknya cukup gelap.

Senang sih kalau seperti biasa dihari ulang tahunnya, ia akan mendapatkan kado dari teman-teman lalu mereka akan menuju kesuatu tempat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Keluarganyapun selalu mengucapkan selamat serta selalu ada kado yang didapat. Tapi untuk tahun ini semuanya berbeda. Dia masih menunggu kado yang sesungguhnya. Sebuah kado yang menjadi lamunannya akhir-akhir ini.

Tok tok tok

"Dobe, buka pintunya."

Entah seolah tersihir oleh suara tersebut, Naruto langsung menyingkap selimutnya. Dengan sigap ia menapakkan kakinya dilantai dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Namun baru akan memegang kenop pintu, Naruto kembali menjauhkan tangannya. Ia masih ragu apakah membuka pintunya atau tidak. Lama ia berpikir, hingga iapun menyentuh kunci dan membutarnya, lalu tangan yang lain memutar kenop pintu kamar. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka lebar dan menampakkan wajah seseorang yang membuat ulang tahunnya terasa kurang.

"Kenapa Suke-nii ada disini?" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar Naruto. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur sedangkan Naruto tetap bergeming didepan pintu kamar. "Dobe, kemarilah." Naruto berbalik saat Sasuke memanggil. Ia duduk disamping Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepala, membuat Sasuke sedikit heran, "ada apa, Dobe? Ini hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya kamu senang."

Naruto menggeleng keras, masih dengan menunduk. "Bagaimana aku mau bahagia kalau Suke-nii tidak memberiku hadiah."

Sasuke mengernyit. Seingatnya, tengah malam itu dirinya sudah membawakan kado dengan berbentuk kotak besar. Pas waktu pukul duabelas. Ia memberikan pada salah satu maid dirumah Naruto dan Naruto mengatakan belum mendapatkan kado? "Bukankah tadi malam sudah? Aku sudah memberimu kado dengan kartu ucapan didalamnya?"

Kembali Naruto menggeleng keras. "Aku bukan menginginkan itu!" Sasuke sedikit kaget saat suara Naruto meninggi. Ia lalu memegang dagu sang 'adik' kesayangan. Mengangkatnya hingga mereka saling tatap. "Lalu apa?"

Hening...

Naruto memandang onyx yang sangat dikaguminya begitu dalam. Dengan seulas senyum, iapun mengutarakan keinginannya,

"aku ingin Suke-nii tersenyum."

Untuk kali ini, ekspresi tak percaya benar-benar terlihat diwajah tampan Sasuke. Ia memandang tajam mata sapphire indah itu lalu dengan perlahan lengkungan dibibir sang Uchiha membuat Naruto terpana. "Kamu ini..." Sasuke kembali mengacak surai pirang Naruto benar-benar gemas. Apakah selama ini dirinya tersenyum tak pernah terlihat oleh Naruto? Tapi, ia sedikit lega saat Kebahagiaan kembali terpancarkan di wajah cantik Naruto.

"Ahhh... Terimakasih, nii-san. Senyummu memang sangat menawan dan terbaik!" ujar Naruto dan memeluk begitu erat Sasuke. Merasakan betapa nyaman saat dipeluk, Sasuke ikut membalas pelukan Naruto. Lama mereka berpelukan dengan menikmati kenyamanan satu-sama lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe," bisik Sasuke lembut.

Sudah lama tidak merasakan hidup penuh kelengkapan seperti ini. Naruto seakan ingin hidup ini di undur kembali, saat mereka masih kecil. Sekarang, mereka sudah harus menjalani hidup masing-masing, mengingat Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih walau masih asumsinya sendiri.

"Dobe, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?"

Masih dalam pelukan Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk kecil. Sasuke kembali tersenyum, lalu ia mengecup pucuk kepala pirang Naruto. "Aku ingin kamu berhenti memanggilku Nii-san."

"Eh?" Pelukan itu langsung terlepas. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Naruto menatap lurus mata onyx Sasuke. "Suke-nii tidak ingin punya adik sepertiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke yang mampu membuat mata sapphire Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. "Hiks... Ke-kenapa?" Dan, Naruto menangis.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. "Aku menginginkanmu menjadi pendampingku. Bukan menjadi adik." Hanya dengan dua kalimat, Naruto membelalak. Namun hal itu belum membuatnya percaya, "bukannya Suke-nii sudah memiliki pacar?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa kamu berkata begitu?" Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu darimana Naruto mengambil kesimpulan jika dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Dari suara wanita yang menelponmu waktu pertamakali menjemputku."

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto. "Dia kakakmu, Dobe."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menyentil hidung mancung Naruto gemas, "dia hanya memberitahu kalau hadiah yang kupesan sudah jadi."

Naruto terkejut namun juga merona malu. "Ehehehe... Aku kira kamu sudah punya pacar, Suke-nii."

"Hn, hanya kamu yang aku cintai."

BLUSH

Naruto membuang muka. Ia yakin benar jika wajahnya sangat merah saat selesai mendengarkan apa kata Sasuke. Ia juga terkejut atas pengakuan itu. Namun dengan cepat wajahnya langsung berdekatan dengan Sasuke ketika sebuah tangan memegang dagunya. "Jadi, kamu menerimaku?"

Tidak ada kata berpikir. Naruto langsung menjawab 'ya' dan Sasuke-pun memeluknya begitu erat dan bahagia. Ternyata, bukan hanya senyuman yang menjadi hadiah teridah baginya, melainkan sebuah perubahan ikatan lain antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita kebawah. Keluargaku sudah menunggu kita dan kabar berita ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto menuju kehadapan keluarga mereka yang tentu akan bahagia dimana mereka tak perlu mengatakan perjodohan itu. Soalnya Naruto memang murni menerimanya dari hasil ungkapannya sendiri.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Happy birth day Naru...

hehe... hai minna, Kiri balik lagi dengan fict kedua. Yah, rasanya kurang afdol kalau kirika buat fict NaruemSasu. hehe... makanya Kiri buat ict ini. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya yah Minna~. Jujur Kiri ngerasa sadar kalo fict ini kecepatan dan kurang dapat feelnya.

so,

Salam: Kirika

**Review?**


End file.
